November 2006
At the hospital, Eric and Brooke worry about how furious Nick is with Stephanie. When Ridge arrives he is shocked to hear that Donna told Nick Stephanie pushed Jackie intentionally. Fearing what Nick might do something to Stephanie, they rush out to help her. When they arrive they run up the stairs just when Stephanie puts a bullet through the wall over Nick's head. She warns him the next time he won't be so lucky. Eric takes the gun from Stephanie and they all convince a reluctant Nick to leave and go be with his mother. After Brooke and Nick leave, Stephanie attempts to win Eric and Ridge's support. Meanwhile at Brooke's, Donna calls Storm and when he comes over he says Stephanie could be charged with aggravated assault even if Jackie was at Stephanie's house uninvited. Nick is mad at Brooke for keeping it from him, after Donna told her what happened. Nick is determined to make Stephanie pay for what she did to his mother. Storm thinks if Nick presses charges against Stephanie, he could land her jail. Stephanie calls Donna and blesses her out for causing this situation. Nick and Brooke hear the entire conversation over the speaker phone. Despite Brooke's efforts to protect Stephanie, Donna and Nick vow to bring her down. Brooke advised Stephanie that Donna fully intended to let it be known that she witnessed Stephanie push Jackie whether it was true or not. Nick unexpectedly came to the office and disrupted the meeting. To everyone's horror, Nick announced that he was going to take Forrester Creations. Nick and Eric discuss selling Forrester Creations in exchange for Stephanie staying out of jail. They fight over whether the fall was an accident. Nick tells Brooke that they can revitalize Forrester Creations together, but Brooke insists there is no company without the Forresters. Eric and Ridge were concerned how the talk between Stephanie and Jackie was going, and Eric wondered if it just wouldn't be easier to sell the business to Nick. Ridge was outraged at the thought of the idea. Eric talked about the concern that he felt for what happened to Jackie, leaving Ridge to ask if his father was still in love with Jackie. Eric admitted to having feelings for both women. At this point Ridge hoped that Nick's plan would be dismissed when it got to court. Brooke tried to reason with Nick, who was not hearing a thing that she was saying. He was bound to get his own kind of revenge on the Forresters for what happened to his mother and for trying to make Brooke conform to their way of business, once again. Brooke told Nick that if he can't find another way to deal with the accident, then he could not count on her to be on his side. Nick was not to be swayed from doing what he thought was right. Ridge drops in to tell her that Shane is going over his testimony with Storm and won't have time to bother Phoebe tonight. Taylor is relieved, but hates feeling so disconnected from her family. Thorne assures her it won't be that way for much longer. Ridge hugs Thorne and thanks him for coming through for Taylor. Meanwhile, at Taylor's, Hector, Harry, Ridge and Phoebe are all upset about Shane screwing up his testimony, but are relieved that Thorne came through for Taylor. Ridge feels that's Shane's growing interest in his daughter is inappropriate, and tells her to stay away from him. Phoebe fears Shane will get upset and jeopardize her mother's case if he thinks she is avoiding him. Ridge doesn't think Shane will be a problem, since he should be with Storm all night going over his testimony for tomorrow. Before Ridge leaves to visit Taylor he makes Phoebe promise to stay away from Shane and let Harry or Hector answer the phone and door. Harry assures him he will take care of Phoebe. Ridge thanks Thorne again for coming to Taylor's aid. Thorne asks Ridge's permission to pursue Taylor romantically. Ridge tells him he is cool with it as long as he doesn't call her doc. The Forrester family gathered at Forrester Creations to discuss giving up their shares up Forrester Creations in lieu of Jackie prosecuting Stephanie and the possibility of a jail term for Stephanie. Rick was flustered and decided Nick that had lost his mind. Ridge told Rick that what nick is doing is extortion. Meanwhile at Marone Industries, Brooke tried to reason with Nick. She implored that Nick not go through with his plan to take the company away from the Forrester family. She kept explaining that the entire family shouldn't have to pay for what Stephanie did. Brooke told Nick that she wanted no part of his revenge plan to steal Forrester Creations. Nick would not change his mind and told Brooke that Stephanie would be held accountable, they either give up their company or Stephanie goes to jail. Storm arrived. Brooke was upset that Storm was representing Nick and Jackie in their plan to take away Forrester Creations. Kristen, Rick, Felicia, Bridget were all intimidated by Nick and afraid that Stephanie would be found guilty and have to go to jail. When Nick arrived with Storm and Brooke, Ridge told him to go to Hell. Eric unfortunately decided to sell the company. At Forrester, Brooke pleads with Nick to reconsider and not force the Forrester's to give up their company. He tells her he has no choice and can't ignore the fact that Stephanie tried to kill his mother. Eric decides to sell Forrester, since saving Stephanie is more important than keeping the company. While Eric is signing Forrester over to Nick, the family sadly watches on. He tells Nick that he will never be able to run it successfully without the Forrester's. The rest of the family has to sign the document as well. Felicia slaps Nick and tells him he's not the man she thought he was. Thorne agrees with his sister. Ridge warns Nick that he will live to regret this day. Nick gives them 48 hours to clean out their desks and leave the building. Eric tells Nick he will run the company into the ground and end up with nothing. After they leave, Brooke glares at Nick and tells him he is not the man she fell in love with and she is going to sell her stock because she doesn't want to work with him. Nick thinks she's over reacting, but she tells him she is heartbroken and can't believe he had to bring the family into it. He tells her everything could have been different with their marriage if she could have left the family out of it. Before she leaves she tells him they are over and she doesn't want him around her children anymore because she doesn't want them exposed to his hostility. In Eric's office, Ridge reassures Eric that they are Forrester Creations and they hug. Brooke walks in and tells them that she sold her shares to Nick. Eric thanks her and gives her a hug. She smiles at Ridge while they are hugging. After Brooke and Ridge leave, Stephanie walks and is horrified to learn that Eric sold the company. He explains that he did it to protect her and the children agreed. Stephanie thinks it's the stupidest thing he has ever done and she's furious with him for being such an idiot. Meanwhile, in Ridge's office, Brooke consoles Ridge and tells him they can start another company. She feels something wonderful came out of the day because she finally realized she is a Forrester. As she moves closer to Ridge she tells him he is unforgettable and she wants to spend her life with him. Ridge is ecstatic and they share a passionate kiss. At Brooke's, Ridge and Brooke spend time with Hope and RJ reading fairy tales. When they finish Ridge gives Brooke a meaningful look and tells her sometimes fairy tales happen in real life. Once they put the kids to bed, Ridge makes sure that Brooke let Hope know that Nick will still be a part of her life. Brooke assure him that Hope knows. She can't believe that they were able to have such a nice evening after losing their company. Ridge tells her they gained something far more important when they rediscovered their love for each other. When they get to the bedroom Brooke tells him he is the first man that she ever loved and the first she ever wanted to spend her life with and have children. She admits that she never stopped believing in her heart that they would end up back together. She feels that finally they are going to be together for the rest of their lives. Ridge tells her how much he loves her as they start to make love. Ridge and Brooke are glad they never gave up on each other. Later, Brooke comforts Bridget over the loss of her unborn child. Stephanie thanks Brooke for selling her stocks to Nick. Ridge says no one can take their designs from them. Ridge and Brooke cuddled and kissed, still in the throes of bliss at their reunion with each other. Ridge, Thorne, and Eric don't think Stephanie's therapy will do any good. Ridge and Thorne try to convince Eric to start over with a new company, but he doesn't know if he can do it. November 2006